


Shop 'Til I Drop

by beljade0703



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oops, Shopping au, feyre is so short, google prompts ngl, i brotp feyre with practically everyone, i finally had some inspiration, i love this, i'll add tags as i go, instead of doing college work, not really - Freeform, oof, why tho, wrote this at two am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beljade0703/pseuds/beljade0703
Summary: Basically, it's a Feysand Shopping AU, because I love this ship and cannot wait for ACOFAS





	Shop 'Til I Drop

_ I hate shopping. _

This was the mantra that went off in my head over and over again as I walked down aisle after aisle of foodstuffs, looking for whatever thing my roommate had wrote on the list of things she needed me to buy for her stupid family dinner. And of course, it had to be at their shared apartment downtown. 

I finally made it to the spices aisle, and was reaching for the stupid chili powder Mor had requested. I knew full well that Mor could NOT cook, which was another thing. What was the point of having this dinner at their shared apartment if she couldn’t even cook the meal herself? But I kept my observations to myself, as Mor was the one person I knew that was more stubborn than me. 

_ Just a little more,  _ I thought, cursing Mor soundly, and verbally, apparently, as a tanned arm reached over her to grab the seasoning that was out of my reach and laughed at me. As I turned around, fully intending to scold this person,  _ I could have gotten it myself, thank you very much, _ I stopped, dumbstruck.

Because, standing all too close to me for comfort, was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.  _ Could a man be considered beautiful? _ I thought randomly, then shook my head, as if to clear the distracting thoughts from it. He smirked at me, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

“I think this is yours,” He drawled, handing me the spice.

“I could have gotten that myself, you know,” I muttered, taking the spice as I stupidly blushed at my inability to reach the shelf, stupid as it was. _ I had no control over my height!  _

“From the fact that you were reaching for that bottle for a good ten minutes before I stepped in to help, I seriously doubt it.” He smirked at me, daring me to deny it. “Name’s Rhysand, by the way, but you can call me Rhys.”

“I’m not calling you anything, except bastard, that is,” I remarked, pointedly not responding to his somewhat astute observation. I was still annoyed, and the fact that he was still close enough that I had to look up to see his face was grating on my nerves too. “Can you move?” I inquired, rolling my eyes at him. “I have to help my hopelessly inept roommate figure out how to cook chili for her family dinner, or convince her to get someone else to do it for her, or I am not going to have an apartment by midnight.”

“Of course, Darling, your wish is my command.” He teased, backing up with a dramatic bow. 

“Don’t call me darling,” I snapped, picking up the little shopping basket and moving to leave.

“Whatever shall I call you then, O, Mystery Woman?” He fretted, putting a hand to his forehead like a fainting heroine. 

“Nothing,” I called back over my shoulder, “As we are never going to be seeing each other again.”

And, as I briefly had a view of the aisle as I turned, she could have sworn Rhys looked dejected, but it was there and gone in the blink of an eye, a smirk on his face as he waved goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments PLEASE!!! This is my second FF, so let me know if you like it! Also, if you want the link to my other on here, let me know and I will post it with the next chapter!! Have an awesome day Luvs!!


End file.
